plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
Bored Smashing - PS4!
Synopsis King smashes a PS4. Description Comment down below if you like Xbox or Playstation! As if anyone really cares... Summary The video starts with King turning off his Xbox One and taking it back to Super Pawn. King rides down the same path where he dropped the Xbox One. King quickly plugs in the PS4 and turns it on. King explains that there's nothing wrong with the Xbox One and that he got a PS4 because of Crash Bandicoot N-Sane Trilogy. King also Explains that Life is Strange Before the Storm also comes out on PS4. King then complains about a level called The High Road, and how difficult it is. King then shows clips of him raging at the level. This is followed by King grabbing the PS4 and throwing it into the bathtub. The scene then fades to King saying that it was a thought. Then King questions doing it or not and walks to the bathroom. King sees the PS4 in the bathtub and pulls it out. King then introduces the audience to the video. The scene cuts to him on the balcony. He pours the remaining water out and throws the PS4 off the balcony. He mentions that he forgot to record on the drone and throws it off. King grabs the PS4 and shows the damage. He throws it off again, followed by him throwing it out of the window. He quickly runs down the stairs and hides the PS4. He looks at the damage and says that the fall doesn't do much damage. He puts the PS4 down in some rocks and takes his Plain Rock. He then starts throwing the rock onto the PS4. King says that he's going somewhere else to smash the PS4 because it's too loud. King starts throwing the PS4 into the air. After throwing the PS4 down multiple times, King pulls off the black cover piece and throws the PS4 behind him. King then starts hammering the PS4 and steps on a piece of the power supply. He hits the PS4 with a bat, causing the power supply to fall off. King hits the PS4 with the bat once more before King points out that someone is there. A guy shows up on a bike and asks King what he is doing. The guy questions if he's smashing an Xbox One and King says it's a PS4. He drives off and King gets back to the video. King continues hitting the PS4 with the bat. He rips off the fan and hammers the motherboard. He points out that the hard drive is still attached and begins hammering the hard drive. The hard drive and King sees that it's a Samsung hard drive. King puts the power supply on top of the motherboard and throws a log onto it. King then hits the log with the bat and continues hitting the PS4. King thanks the audience and cleans up. He goes home throws the PS4 in the trash. After the outdo King points out that he is smashing a broken PS4. He tests out the broken PS4. The broken PS4 turns on but it had a hard drive error. King also points out that he cheated on The High Road. Lastly King shows himself unboxing the PS4. He peels off a route 66 sticker and points out the profile picture of the previous user. Characters * Plainrock124 * Xbox One * Xbox 360 * PS4 *DJI Spark *Canon PowerShot G7x Mark II Damage Trivia * This is the fourth time King has smashed a PlayStation console * In Bored Smashing - Playstation! (HAPPY 20TH ANNIVERSARY!) King throws the PlayStation into a bathtub, In Bored Smashing - Playstation 2! King throws the PS2 into the disgusting river. This means that every time King has smashed a Sony console, he's thrown it into water. ** This isn't counting HATE COMMENTS 2 + Bored Smashing! Category:Bored Smashing Category:Destruction